


The Talk

by RaonOfDemons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Puberty, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Hook and Henry spend a day together as Emma wants to them to bond, but also for Hook to give Henry "the talk" since he is getting older and things about him are changing.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Henry Mills
Kudos: 23





	The Talk

“Come on! Please do it for me!” said Emma.

“I don’t know… I barely know the kid!” replied Hook.

“But this will be a good chance for you two to bond!”

“But it will be weird, eh?”

“No it won't. You got this, trust me!”

“Can’t you have David do this?”

“He is busy. He won’t be back for awhile.”

“I really can’t escape this, can’t I?”

“Nope.”

“Fine… I’ll do it.”

Henry was getting older now and it was time he had gotten the talk. To be frank, he should have gotten it 2 years ago, but with how chaotic things have been there has been no time to do so. Now though things have seemed to calm down and it was perfect for him to have the talk, but with Hook… Emma wasn’t going to do it because it would just be awkward and she didn’t want her dad, David, to do it since he was busy at the moment. This left hook to be the one to do it. It also couldn’t hurt since he might become Henry's new dad anyways.

“Thank you so much!” Emma kissed Hook on the cheek. “I will drop him off at your boat tomorrow before I head to work.”

Hook gave Emma a weak smile as she left the apartment and went to Grannies to meet up with some people. He stood in the middle of the room for a bit and sat down at the table. He wondered how he would go about it tomorrow. Maybe he can fish with Henry for a bit, show him how the boat works, secret compartments and what now, and then ease the way into the talk? Wait! How was he gonna give him the talk? Was there a certain way to do it? Did these people in this town have their own version of the talk? Hook only knows of one version of it, and it was the one he got. To be fair, he didn’t object to his version. It does allow great bonding and forming a connection. After some more pondering and thinking, Hook decided he would give Henry the talk like his mother asked, but he would do the pirates version instead.

The next day…

Hook was on his boat, just doing some cleaning, when he heard the sound of Emma’s buggy pull up. He walked over to the entrance to the boat to see Emma and Henry walking over together. Emma in her usual work uniform with her red coat and Henry in a short sleeve tee, jeans, and sneakers.

“Welcome to the Jolly Roger folks!” Hook called out.

“Ha, thanks.” Henry smiled at him.

“Well I have to get to work! You two have fun and bond and whatever! Love you and you!” Emma said kissing Henry on the cheek and Hook on the lips before hopping into her Buggy and driving off.

“Well come on then. Come aboard my famous ship.” Hook said to Henry.

“Wow, I think this might be my first time I’ve actually been able to really get a good look at it. It looks amazing!”

“Thank you, thank you! I do love taking good care of her. Let me give you a full tour of my ship, shall we?”

Hook was quite surprised. Henry seemed to be having no issues with Hook and wasn’t pushing away at all. Hook had shown him all round. The deck, the office, below deck, and more! Henry was wowed by it all as he was finally able to get a good look at it. When they were back on the deck though Henry realized how hot it was outside unfortunately.

“Hot out, eh?” Hook said as he watched Henry shake his shirt a bit to get airflow going.

“Yeah, wasn’t really expecting it to be.”

“Not a problem mate. Let’s go for a swim!” Hook said motioning to the water around the ship.

“I could go for a swim, but I didn’t bring any swimwear.”

“You got underwear on kid?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Perfect! You can wear that then! That’s what I used to wear when I went swimming.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course! It gets the job done.”

“Well, alright then. I guess we can go swimming.”

“That’s it mate!”

Hook had hooked a ladder to the side of the ship and let it drop down into the water so they could use it to climb back into the ship later. Hook began to undress, Henry slowly following him. Hook had left his clothes in a pile on the ground and remained in nothing but black and red checkered boxers. Henry could tell that his mother did some wardrobe updating for him. He also couldn’t help but notice how fit Hook was, showing a decent 6-pack and muscles on his arms. Any who, Henry was soon left in his grey boxer-briefs. To Hook's surprise, Henry was also developing quite nicely as well. His muscles were becoming somewhat defined and what seemed to be the start of a possible 4-pack.

“Ready to jump in then?” Hook said.

“More than ready!”

Henry and Hook both climbed and stood on top of the side of the ship. They looked at each other real quick before jumping into the water below them.

“Ah! It’s so cold, but so much better than the heat!” Henry said after coming up from under the water.

“Indeed it is! I haven’t gone swimming in ages!”

“I don’t think I have either. Life has always been so chaotic I don’t think I’ve ever had time to go anymore.” Henry said.

“We ought to enjoy this moment.”

They swam around for 2 hours, enjoying the water along their bodies as they floated around. At one point they started to wrestle in the water, and Hook obviously won, but it was a nice bonding moment with Henry. It was something they needed. They chatted and laughed a bit more in the water, but it became cloudy and a cool wind had picked up. They decided it was time to get out of the water. 

“Agh, too wet to put my clothes back on.” Hook said.

“Yeah. Do you have any towels or something on board?” Henry said, shivering slightly as the cool wind brushed against his wet skin.

“Aye, I do not unfortunately. Come with me though, we can get warm in the captain's room.” Henry followed Hook into his captain’s room where it was surprisingly comfortably warm. “Feel free to sit anywhere.”

Hook sat in his Captain’s chair while Henry sat across from him in another chair. While Henry looked around the room, Hook looked at Henry and remembered how he still had to give him… “the talk”. There was no point in holding it off anymore so Hook decided to go for it.

“So… Did your mother say why she brought you here today?” Hook asked.

“Um, she kind of just said how she wanted us to hangout and get to know each other more.”

“I see…”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was asked to talk to you about something.”

“Oh? What about?”

“Well you see… you are getting older and…” Henry’s face was turning beet red “when you get older, things change and you need to be aware of what’s going on and how to… deal with said changes.”

Hook looked over at Henry who was looking away in embarrassment.

“Have you… noticed any changes Henry?”

Henry stayed silent.

“Hey… you can trust me. I just wanna look out for you because I know you mean a lot to your mother.”

Henry looked up at Hook.

“Well…” Henry began to say.

“Well…?”

“I have noticed some things… change.”

“Like what?”

“For starters,” Henry seemed to be opening up to Hook now, “I’ve grown hair in places I was not expecting.”

“Hair? Pfft! Don’t worry about that kid. That is very normal. I mean, look at my chest!”

“Okay well… there is this other issue… but it is kind of more personnel.”

“Just say it kid. Rip it off like a bandaid!”

“Okay… sometimes, my penis get’s stiff? Or hard? I’m not sure. It just grows slightly out of nowhere and it won’t go away for a bit!”

Hook couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle, causing Henry to look away in embarrassment again.

“Hey hey! It’s okay! I know exactly what you are talking about. Just like the hair thing, that is also normal and something all guys experience.”

“B-But it gets annoying! How do I make it go away?!”

“Simple. You jerk off.”

“I jerk? Off?”

“Yeah… you know… wank it.”

“I don’t follow.”

“You grab your dick, your penis, and move your hand up down it.”

“Oh… well that seems a bit odd.”

“Eh, kind of, but it feels nice.” Hook said getting up and walking around to face Henry and noticed how he was sporting a semi in his wet underwear. “I see you have that issue as we speak. Why don’t you try it out now, mate.”

“I-I don’t Hook…”

“Oh relax kid. We are both guys, we have the same parts! Here I’ll do it with you.” Hook said as he pulled his chair around and sat in it next to Henry, but first pulled his boxers down revealing his 6-inch soft dick and decent bush.

“Hook! What are you doing?!” Henry looked away, blushing slightly

“Relax! Not like you don’t have one either! Besides, this is how I was taught. Someone else is doing it with me. Come on, join in mate! You’ll enjoy it!”

Henry was still for a moment, but then looked at Hook. He gave out a defeated sigh before he stood up and peeled off his wet boxer briefs showing his 4-inch semi hard on.

“Atta boy! You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about! You are growing up to be a fine man!” Hook said cheerfully as Henry sat down again.

“T-Thanks…” Henry blushed.

“Alright then. Just copy me and you will be sure to enjoy it~”.

Henry nodded as he watched Hook. He was quick to grab a hold of his dick and quickly get to business, stroking his dick as it was fast to reach its full 7-inches when hard. Henry watched in amazement, but then realized he needed to copy him. Henry grabbed his semi and began to move his hand up down, copying Hook. Thanks to his hormones, he was at a full boner within a second. At first it was weird to Henry, but soon it began to feel nice and relaxing. He was quite enjoying it.

“Now kid, feel free to let your other hand explore yourself while you jerk off. Makes it feel better.” Hook said. He closed his eyes and began to use his free hand to massage his chest and feel himself up and down.

Henry was paying close attention again and copied again, using his hand to move around his chest, nipples, stomach, etc. While it all felt so good, Henry still paid close attention to Hook as he was pumping his dick. It was bigger than Henry’s and looked so good. Henry was lost in thought staring at it until he felt a wetness on hands. Looking down he saw clear sticky liquid coming out of him.

“Ah! What is this?”

“Hm?” Hook looked up “Oh! Haha, don’t worry. That is just the precum. It means you are close.”

“Close to what?”

“Keep working on your dick and you will find out.” Hook went back to closing his eyes and thinking about whatever.

Listening to what he said, Henry went back to stroking his dick. He embraced this new feeling and enjoyed it. He ignored the precum like Hook had said, but he couldn’t help but notice that it made his stroking feel even better on his dick. Henry watched as Hook picked up the pace on his dick and so he did the same. His stroking became faster and the feeling of it became better and better. He went faster out of instinct, but soon a feeling began to stir and his arm was getting tired.

“I… oh god… I’m gonna pee!” Henry let go of his dick and his arm flopped to the side as it was sore.

“What?” Hook snapped up, “No kid! Keep going! You are supposed to push past it!”

“I can’t! I’m too nervous and my arm is so sore.”

“Agh, a rookie. I’ll help you out then.”

Without having anytime to react or intervene, Hook had gotten up and kneeled in front of Henry and grabbed his dick and began jerking off for him. Henry had let out a surprise moan as the feeling of another person had felt so good.

Watching Hooks strong hand around his dick was enough to bring the tingly feeling back. Henry stayed quiet, or at least didn’t speak. He had to push past this “pee” feeling, and so he did. Hook could tell he was close and so he picked up the pace. Henry began to squirm in his seat a little and his breathing became heavier. This feeling was crawling up his dick. It felt like he was going to burst. Hook was going faster. Henry couldn’t hold back.

“Oh god~!” Henry cried out and raised his hips forward as hot ropes of cum came shooting out. He released all over himself. He shot 2 ropes onto his face and the rest onto his chest and stomach. He moaned in ecstasy with each shot as a new sensation came over him. He let out one tiny more wince as Hook had squeezed the last of Henry’s cum out.

“Well… How was that?”

“That… was incredible.”

“Incredible indeed. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to finish mine.”

Hook got up and leaned against his desk in front of Henry and was pumping his dick fast. He was close to himself since he kept going while he was helping Henry. Hook played with his balls as he felt himself get closer and closer, closing his eyes to picture something. His breathing got rough and he couldn’t help but let out moans as his climax crawled it’s way to the head of his dick. With a long, loud, grunt, Hook bucked his hips forward, shooting cum out in front of him and onto the ground next to Henry who watched in awe. 3 ropes shot out and landed on the ground and Hook squeezed the last out, taking a deep breath as he began to calm himself down.

“So… that was your talk I guess.”

“Heh, thanks Hook. I’m glad you were able to teach me this. It felt so good.”

“No problem. Just be sure to do it in private.”

“Will do.” Henry smiled, but squinted his eyes as a light shot at them through the cracks of the ship.

“Well would you look at that. The suns back out. Say, how about we jump back into the water to get ourselves cleaned off, eh?”


End file.
